


Rose's broken heart

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Series: Rose and her adventures on set! [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Break Up, Gen, Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Rose has a break and the boys are there.





	Rose's broken heart

rose sat with the whole cast at the lunch tables. She didn't have her usual smile, instead she looked like she was not even there and the boys took notice to it. "You okay, Rose?" she looked at Jared and hesitated before saying "Yeah just tired, I guess." She turned around and got up, "i'm going to go take a nap." The boys shared worried looks. 

 

3 hours later...  
Misha ran up out of breath. "Dude what you do, run a marathon?" " No, Its Rose she locked her door and she wont answer her phone but i can hear her crying." Jared and Jensen took off towards her trailer. "Rose!?!" they banged on her door. When there was no answer the boys slammed their selves into her door till it gave a way. Rose was sobbing on the floor with blood running down her hand. "Rose!" she looked up at them as Jared pulled her into his lap. Jensen immediately looked for cuts. "Did you cut yourself?" "No." "then where is the blood coming from!?!" Jensen said angered. "I punched a damn mirror, Dick!" She yelled back. He looked at the wall to see the mirror shattered. "More than once?" Misha whispered. "Yeah." "why?" Jared asked. "William, i Went home last night and found him sleeping with my sister." "William, as in your fiance?" "Yeah. Shes taken everything, William was the one thing i thought she wouldn't be able to take from me, but look how wrong i was." she looked down at her bloody hand. "I know im not pretty but am i that ugly?" "Hey, you are a beautiful young lady!" Jensen said as the other two nodded in agreement. "I don't feel like it." "Honey, you are so special to us. You are beautiful. I don't need to see your sister or any woman to say you are one of the most beautiful." She gave a week smile at the boys and looked at them. "I want to go home, but i walked to work. I don't want to walk home in the rain alone." "Jared will drive the car there and then Misha and I will walk with you." "I love the rain" Rose whispered.


End file.
